


Blood N' Bonds

by Panintoto, Zenith (Cervalces_Scotti)



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Cold Weather, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Families of Choice, Family Secrets, Getting to Know Each Other, Hate to Love, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Poverty, Royalty, Teasing, Thieves Guild, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unspecified Setting, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Zenith
Summary: It was kill or be killed out here, but one tends to forget until caught between a rock and a hard place. Or, the floor with a knife at your throat.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1389709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Blood N' Bonds

Ruby was careful, able to make plans on the spot and disappear into the night with nothing but the whispers of wind in her wake. She was a thief by trade, and a damn good one. But skill doesn't account for being distracted by a pretty face, apparently. Hence why she was in this little predicament. If she survived, Yang was probably going to give her hell for it.

Blue eyes like frosted blades starred her down, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't spill your blood." She said coldly, a knife pressing uncomfortably into flesh, a surprisingly strong grip keeping her hands pinned above her head.

"Well _Princess Schnee--_ " Ruby felt the knife bite into her throat, a thin trail of blood trickled down, "--I don't think red would go well with that silky little nightgown of yours."

The Princess tightened her grip on the knife, "Are you sure you want to die with your last words being a petty slight?"

"There are worst ways to go." Even in this position, she couldn't help taking in the Princess's appearance in the gentle moonlight. She found herself smirking, "If I am to die tonight, what better way than by a beautiful maidens hand?"

She felt her captors grip falter. Breaking out of the hold immediately, Ruby easily reversed the situation. She twisted the knife out of the Princess's hand, leaving her unarmed on the floor. Ruby made sure to bind her quickly with the spare rope in her pocket. "Oh, I see even a _Schnee_ can fall victim to flattery." She teased, using the knife she had been threatened with earlier to trace the scar on the Princess's face.

The Princess snarled viciously, "Bastard, I should have claimed your head!"

Ruby giggled, "And yet you didn't. Now, I'll be taking my leave. It would be wise not to report this to daddy, we both know how you Schnees perceive weakness...don't we?"

The Princess's eyes burned with a cold fury, but she didn't say a word back. Her pride was already in pieces.

"Good girl." Ruby tossed the knife to the floor, "I didn't come to take your life today. But keep this in mind when you think you're untouchable on the top. Everyone on top has to mind those below, lest you get dragged down in the dirt with the rest of us."

The thief was out the window, and the Princess was left to think about what would come of morning.  
______________________________________________________

"Father, my decision is final!"

"I will not allow this...this insolence! A Hunter?! What in Oum's name made you even consider such a ludicrous idea?"

Weiss clenched her teeth, "The royal line will be fine father, Whitley is nearly of age to marry. I have been thinking of this for a long time...and last night has pushed that decision. My choice is made!"

"And what of it?" King Schnee asked furiously, "The name was sullied enough when your sister joined the Knights. I will not have it or me disgraced anymore than what has happened."

"I am doing this father. This is not me suggesting, I was merely giving you the courtesy of knowing beforehand."

The King was ready to burst, "If you do this, I will make it known throughout the Kingdom, you are a disgrace, and disowned. No one will help you if they get but a glance at your face, your blood will no longer put you above. It will curse you with it's dying breath!"

Weiss knew there would be nothing she could do to stop her father's rage. After Winter left, and even before, compromise was practically non-existent with him. "So be it." She declared coldly.

And that was the last time Weiss stepped foot in the Castle, it never did feel right enough to say she left home.  
______________________________________________________

Weiss wondered for weeks afterwards. The slums of Atlas didn't live up to the rumors, it was worse. She had seen more tragedy and death these last few days than she ever had in the castle. It was an eye opening experience, she knew of the struggles of the poor, but never had she seen it.

Of course, she kept herself covered the whole time to avoid being killed herself. She doubts the people were so forgiving, ex-royalty or not. A bounty for her head was posted the day she left. That certainly made becoming a Hunter all the more difficult. There were few places she could go that wouldn't recognise her, fewer that would accept her with her lack of work experience. Weiss was getting desperate. The only places she could even try to go to were the Guilds. And not the Kingdom approved ones...the criminal infested holes in the wall that were full of the least reputable people imaginable.

But Atlas was cold. Deathly cold. And she was very, very hungry. At this rate, becoming a criminal seemed more and more appealing if it meant escaping this horrid desperation. If asked, Weiss may just kill for a hot meal.

It was a particularly difficult day when she finally snapped. Weiss hadn't eaten in a week, and her stomach did more talking than her brain.

She'd casually walked by each stand, didn't matter if it was raw meat either, she was so hungry. She looked out for whichever one was less guarded, as Squires were often recruited to watch over the Marketplace. Winter told her it was a sort of hazing since thieves were common here, ones willing to slit the throat of anyone getting in their way.

Weiss found herself more and more understanding of the "disgusting lowlife scum" her father so fondly called them, especially since she was joining their numbers.

One stand stood out, it sold both fruit and vegetables, and no Squires were near it. Her mouth watered. Weiss approached it carefully, thanking the morning haze that kept others too focused on their own want to get home rather than notice the ragged stranger stumbling past them.

By the time she got to the stand, several others had also joined her. Though none looked as... _dirty_...as her. She really needed a shower. But that didn't matter right now. She watched the shopkeeper carefully, an older women, handling a customer on the other side. Must be an attempt at haggling.

Weiss pretended to inspect a bruise on an apple, after a moment, she made sure to check if anyone was paying attention. They weren't, it made her scoff. How disgusting, to be so purposefully ignored just for being in need.

_"Everyone on top has to mind those below, lest you get dragged down in the dirt with the rest of us."_

She pocketed the apple, unable to keep herself from leaving angrily. That night has haunted her at every opportunity. And just now, she felt something in her shift. Her first actual crime in the weeks she's wandered. Weiss didn't need to think further on the matter, she knew why that memory came up just now.

With that first petty act of thievery, feeling the burning fury of what many who've never seen a speck of gold like she has, Weiss knew...she was becoming one of them.  
______________________________________________________

Weiss knew she had the skills to join a Guild, a regular one anyway. The lessons in sword and play, as well as hand to hand combat have served her well, and would be excellently used in a Guild. But the ones she was looking to join...she didn't know. She was a novice thief. Hardly an infiltrator, she was too well known. And even with her knowledge in hand to hand combat, she was lacking in physical strength.

_"Oh, I see even a Schnee can fall victim to flattery."_

Weiss punched the nearest object, which happened to be a wall. It stung. She needed a Guild willing to show her the ropes.

But where in the hell would she look?  
______________________________________________________

Weiss didn't mean to be a witness. If there's anything she's learned, being a witness means death. It's been a while since she found herself backed against a corner. Her face was covered at least, so they didn't see her face. But then again, she didn't see their face either.

"Hey there stranger," They cooed playfully, "you seem lost."

Weiss could only see their lilac eyes, mischievous, easy going. It did not fit the situation at all. "Don't play games with me. Try and take my life if you wish, but I won't--"

She was cut off by boisterous laughter, they clutched at their stomach, wiping a stray tear, "My Oum you're a real treat. I'm not gonna kill ya."

"Then why did you drag me to this alley? For fun?" She hissed.

Those eyes twinkled, they reminded her of something infuriating, "A little. Rumor has it there's a lost Princess in these parts. I was looking to collect that bounty."

Weiss tensed, "I don't know anything about that. Sorry."

They leaned in closer than she was comftoable with, "Something tells me that's a lie. But you know, I've been meaning to do something nice for my sister. You look like you could help with that."

"Whatever disgusting thing you're planning, I refuse," Weiss stated defiantly.

They laughed again, "Oh wow, I like you're attitude. But no, not exactly into the sex slave thing. Unless you'd do that for my sis, she could use that too--"

"No!" She shouted, "I'm not coming with you."

"I wasn't asking." They said flatly, the sudden drop of that playfulness scared her a little. "But seriously, you look awful. Like you're about to die if you don't eat tomorrow kind of awful. Come with me, I've got people that can help. My sis loves to see new faces at the Guild."

She swallowed dryly, "Are...you serious?"

"Duh," They said, "I don't make offers lightly. Take it or leave it."

"I'll do it!" Weiss said quickly, "But I must know, what is your name?"

They gave an easy smile, "Yang."  
______________________________________________________

Weiss didn't know what to expect upon coming into the building that looked like it would fall over at a swift breeze. She certainly didn't expect...this.

"And this is _' The Dirty Crow's Nest, '_ pretty neat base, yeah?"

"It's...something I'm surprised is still standing."

"Ha, fair. Ayyye girls, I've got a new one!" She suddenly called out to the dark.

Weiss didn't see anything but a pair of glowing amber eyes make themselves visible.

"Yang, you should have told me you were going to do that!" She refused to admit she yelped in shock at the new voice behind her. Weiss was met with silvery eyes. "Ooh, she's a cute one."

Weiss stepped back a bit to get some personal space.

"How can you tell? She's got her whole face covered."

"Gut feeling big sis. Plus her eyes are pretty."

She was surrounded by criminal idiots.

"Forgive my friends," Another voice said softly behind her, thankfully she didn't jump this time. Or yelp. "They're rather ridiculous."

"An understatement." She grumbled. "I think I should leave."

"Please don't!" The silvery eyed girl cut in, "We could use the help. It's been...harder for the last month and a half. And I know you need a place to stay, Yang doesn't just bring anyone around."

She scoffed, "And why exactly do you need my help?"

Yang began to laugh, "Ruby fucked up."

"Yang, come on! It's embarrassing."

"Too bad baby sis," She said, getting this ' Ruby ' into a headlock, "Okay, so this one was supposed to make a quick job out of the bastards in Castle Schnee. Ya know, scare the remaining Heir into giving up a bit of that wealth to the poor to keep us nice and calm." She winked, "But instead, she gets herself tangled up with the Princess--"

"--don't say it like _that!_ " Ruby whined. Yang didn't stop.

"--and just abandons the whole damn plan. Next day, the Princess is a wanted criminal. The King placed blame on the people for 'corrupting his daughter beyond recognition,' as the Princess apparently got an idea from this brat. So security has gone up everywhere, makes it harder to get food an' stuff."

"Way to go Ruby." The person beside her deaspanned.

"Blake, Yang, you traitors!"

Weiss meanwhile could only seem to hear white noise. That story, there was no doubt about it. That girl, Ruby...she was the one who broke into her room that night. That taunted and teased her, shattered her pride, all in such a short amount of time. She didn't think, stalking up to her, ignoring the others, all she could only feel something in her veins burning.

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the collar, _"You."_

"Me?!" Ruby squeaked, confused.

Weiss responded by tightening her grip, barely giving Ruby room to breath, "You're the one who I've been wanting to _kill."_

"Damn sis, you fucked up. Again."

"Yang, she's choking your sister."

"It's okay Blake...I _think_ this'll play out okay. I knew she'd fit in."

They watched the interaction, one finding it more funny than they should. They weren't too worried, as they were, to put it mildly, exceptionally skilled. If there was any really danger, they would step in.

It took a bit, but Ruby was starting to piece things together, "Wait, it's...you?! Princess Schnee--"

Weiss growled, cutting Ruby off with a harsh shake, "Don't you dare! That title isn't mine, it's a part of my past that I've been trying to destroy...and _you_ are also part of that past."

Yang whistled to herself, "Huh, looks like I won't be collecting that bounty."

"I uh um," Ruby sputtered helplessly.

Weiss was furious. This blabbering fool who couldn't get a sentence out was the one who humiliated her so. Spurred her to throw away her position. "Is that all you can say to me?! Where's that bravado from that night, the allure...? Are you toying with me again, was it not enough for you to take my pride?!"

"Okay, intervention time. Blake?"

In an instant, Weiss found herself restrained at a distance from Ruby. She was tempted to struggle, but she knew she wouldn't get out. So, she settled for glaring at Ruby, hoping to kill her with her mind.

"Calm down." Blake ordered, "You're not going to get far here holding a grudge."

"We'll see." Weiss muttered darkly. She won't forgive her, she _wouldn't_.


End file.
